


the familiar melody (of your hands in mine)

by InAFandomInducedHazeAtTheMoment



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: 1k of Biana stuck in dreamland basically, ?? both of those things are very minor but are also kind of important to the plot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biana POV, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, No beta we die like Kenric, Road Trips, Weddings, also if you get my very very tiny hint to who keefe's partner is 👀👀, i say plot in a very loose sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAFandomInducedHazeAtTheMoment/pseuds/InAFandomInducedHazeAtTheMoment
Summary: Biana can feel a voice in the back of her head, trying to tell her something. Her brow furrows. She had to do something. Something important.What was it?But then Sophie laughs, pulling Biana along and Biana can’t help but follow.She strays further from the path.(Or: Biana can’t stop thinking of Sophie, even in her dreams.)
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Kudos: 4





	the familiar melody (of your hands in mine)

**Author's Note:**

> i impulsively wrote this on a lazy saturday morning after realizing that sophiana week is in like 2 days and my current fic i was writing was just,,,,,,bad so yeah have fun lmao (i also tried writing this in a new style, a song fic? except i made the lyrics up and also they don’t correlate to anything because i just thought they sounded pretty and WAY more description than i'm used to writing so hopefully it isn’t sucky) 
> 
> **tw: only my absurd usage of italics ******
> 
> enjoy!!

* * *

_La dah dee doo dah, La dah dee doo_

_If only I could dream a dream with you_

* * *

Sophie’s humming is a welcome lullaby in the car, after waking up at 3 in the morning for the road trip. If she wasn’t Keefe’s right-hand woman for this wedding, she could be sleeping peacefully, and leave the happy couple to embrace their wedded bliss and their stupid, wonderful love, and the unnecessary comments about each other’s hair AFTER she got her 6 hours. 

Biana can feel herself bordering on the cusp of consciousness as she slumps in the passenger seat, with her best friend’s voice surrounding her, enveloping her in an inexplicable feeling as her heart swells in affection for the woman driving and singing offkey and she doesn’t try and suppress the smile that blooms on her face. Biana drifts further into the world of slumber with a lingering tune stuck on the tip of her tongue.

* * *

_La dah dee doo dah, La dah dee doo_

_For without you by my side, what would I ever do_

* * *

Biana is stuck on a road, a cobbled path, headed for something. She can feel a forest surrounding her, full of woodland creatures and tremendous trees. They beckon to her, tempt her with their whispers. 

She needs something. She wants something. She starts walking forward. 

_Which one was it?_

She can’t remember what. She knows it's important. The trees blur together and the birds’ incessant chirping makes Biana head spin. 

She’s lost. _Follow the path,_ something in her gut tells her. 

She’s dizzy. She can’t breathe. Something builds up in her chest, making everything light on fire. She sits down, drawing her knees together. 

Chills stand up on her skin, contradicting the heat running in her veins.

She feels..She feels like she should know what this feeling is. 

_Why doesn’t she know what this is?_

She feels weightless. A new feeling. 

_What is this feeling?_

Suddenly she hears something. Branches and leaves wrinkling underneath someone's feet. Biana opens her mouth but no sound comes out. Two feet emerge, and a beautiful nymph approaches. 

Biana can’t help but admire her beauty. 

_She’s otherworldly._

The nymph, bathed in a soft glow, looks down to notice Biana sitting there. Her mouth forms an o, surprised, and she crouches down near Biana to examine her worriedly. 

She’s like an ethereal being, coming down from the heavens, Biana observes, still in a daze. 

The pretty nymph pulls her up and walks along the road with her. Sophie, her brain automatically supplies. Her mouth sounds the word out. _Sophie_. 

_Why is that name familiar?_

She walks down the trail, one foot in front of the other, effortlessly, and Biana struggles to keep up. She feels like a duckling, lost in Sophie’s shadow.

Minutes pass. 

Sophie pauses, looking at the ground next to them. She turns, raising her finger to her lips mischievously as she walks a little ways ahead and starts to veer into the grass. Biana falters, hesitant, before following in her footsteps. 

She doesn’t know what’s happening. 

_What did she need to do?_

The question stays in her mind. 

But despite the thud of her heart and despite the _wrong wrong wrong_ in her brain, Biana knows she would do anything to witness all of Sophie’s expressions. Admire her, like she’s an oasis, and Biana is wandering in the desert, parched for a single sip of water. 

The curve of her brow and the tilt in her smile. The curl of her eyelashes, and the sparkle in her eyes. 

Biana can tell deep in her mind, reverberating around her soul, she’d follow Sophie wherever. 

* * *

_La dah dee doo dah, La dah dee doo_

_Like the sun shining bright or the stars twinkling in the sky_

* * *

Biana can feel a voice in the back of her head, trying to tell her something. Her brow furrows. She had to do something. Something important.

 _What was it?_

But then Sophie laughs, pulling Biana along and Biana can’t help but follow. 

She strays further from the path.

* * *

_La dah dee doo dah, La dah dee doo_

_I couldn't forget you no matter how much I tried_

* * *

The sun is setting, enveloping them in hues of red and orange when she and Sophie decide to stop. Biana can see why. A huge tree stands in their way. With a thick trunk and dark leaves, vines entwining the branches, it seems as if it’s marking their possession. The cherry blossoms sway in the air, pale pink and achingly familiar. It’s breathtaking. 

_And unnatural_ , a voice whispers. 

_Who said that?_

Biana turns in bewilderment, and she pauses, only to openly gape at her companion who’s shrouded in the sun’s dusky glow. 

Biana’s captivated, lost in Sophie’s spell. The eye of her captivation looks gorgeous, smiling contentedly at the rays of the sun, a sight to behold.

_Red really is her color._

A memory sparks at the base of her skull.

_A party. Make-overs. Blushes, Stolen glances, Brushing hands, Smiles, Laughter, A boy, eerily looking like her. The strange twinge of jealousy._

Her heart _burns_.

Sophie shakes her head out of her stupor, and brings Biana’s hands to her cheek, silently asking Biana to hold her face close. Tears are running down her cheeks and Biana frowns, wiping them away. Sophie leans into Biana’s touch. She shushes Sophie as if talking to a scared child, attempting to console her gently, and when Sophie finally unwraps her hands from Biana’s to leave them at her side, Biana thinks she’s succeeded. 

Sophie smiles, taking one final glance at Biana, as if memorizing her, cataloging each breath she takes, every time she blinks.

She pushes Biana towards the trunk, away from her, and begins to back away, slowly. 

Biana staggers and stares at Sophie stunned, too far away to reach and pull her close. She trips on the root of the tree, and her feet twist together, as she stumbles back, losing her balance. She can feel the force pulling her down can feel her words get stuck in her throat, lodged there, tucked underneath the weight of her screams. 

She’s falling, falling, falling, swirling into the abyss and she can't call out, can’t stop falling and she can’t-----

“Biana, darling?” She can feel cold hands brushing her forehead. She’s disoriented. She opens her eyes to Sophie’s soft smile and dark brown eyes. Despite the weird, sunken feeling in her chest, her cheeks warm at the adoring look on her fiance's face. 

_Where is she?_

“Bee, wake-up. Come on, we have to go unpack. We’re here.” Sophie removes her hand from Biana’s face and tangles their fingers together, hesitantly, worriedly, as if Biana could refuse her anything through the years they’ve been together. 

Biana smiles and squeezes Sophie’s hand tighter in response. 

_Oh. Right. She’s home._

* * *

_La dah dee doo dah La dah dee doo_

_Oh how lucky I am to be in this lifetime with you_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah.....would you believe me if i said that this was supposed to be a 100-word drabble of sophie waking up biana? but then i wanted to explore what biana was dreaming about and then all of the descriptions just got away from me and here we are! literally 1k words of biana being soft and in love with sophie… i really can’t shut up and it extends to my writing i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ can’t say i’m mad about it though
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed!! talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/loverofallthingssmart), please comment and/or kudos if you liked it and have a wonderful day/night lovelies!!


End file.
